


New Arrangement

by littleshopofaudrey



Category: Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshopofaudrey/pseuds/littleshopofaudrey
Summary: A floral arrangement leads Audrey and Seymour into a deep talk.
Relationships: Audrey Fulquard/Seymour Krelborn
Kudos: 9





	New Arrangement

The door to the back room flew open and Seymour stood, overwhelmed. “Audrey, new arrangement.”

“Another one? Gosh, we’ve never seen it this busy!” She placed her newly finished bouquet to the side. “This is all thanks to you, Seymour!”

Seymour blushed. “Gee, I wouldn’t say it’s all me.” He thought for a moment. “We’re probably busy thanks to all your beautiful arrangements.”

“Oh, Seymour. That’s so sweet.” A moment lingered between them; neither saying what they really felt. “So, you were saying there’s a new order? Birthday? Wedding? Baby?” She began to name off their usuals before Seymour stopped her.

“Yeah, no, this one’s a little different…” He said as his face turned a shade of red.

“What is it?” Audrey asked curiously.

He nervously cleared his throat. “Well, the gentleman would like a dozen red roses and he, um, he left a note.” 

He couldn’t bring himself to read it aloud so simply handed the piece of paper to her.

Audrey began to recite the words. “Marianne, thank you for a wonderful night. Best sex I’ve ever had…” She began to trail off then gasped. As she put her hand to her mouth, she erupted into a fit of giggles. She continued “I’d love to see you again, love Brian.”

“I couldn’t believe it when I read it.”

Audrey guffawed. “Maybe Marianne could give me some tips.” She muttered to herself, briefly forgetting that Seymour was also in the room. Orin, her boyfriend, seemed so unhappy with her and she desperately wondered what she was doing wrong.

Seymour didn’t really know how to respond to her and Audrey sensed his slight discomfort.

She apologetically continued. “Oh, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said that.”

“No, it’s okay.” He smiled. “She clearly made quite an impression on him.”

“You...never mind.” She finished her sentence just as quickly as she had started it.

Seymour took a seat on the stool next to her. “No, go on.”

Taking a deep breath, she chose her words very carefully. “You don’t really talk about those things, do you?”

He lowered his voice and hoped he hadn’t misunderstood what she was trying to say. “Sex?”

She gently nodded her head. “I mean, compared to other men. Usually that’s the only thing on their minds.” Seymour sensed a twinge of sadness in her voice.

“I guess that just isn’t really what I’m focused on.” It wasn’t something he had really thought about in great detail before so he was struggling to articulate how he felt. “To me, sex just doesn’t seem like it would be worth it without love.”

Audrey wondered if love was the missing component to past encounters. “You haven’t...been in love?” 

“No...I suppose that’s why it hasn’t really happened for me.” He answered honestly.

“Yet.” She replied softly, it was barely audible.

Seymour didn’t hear her too clearly. “What was that?”

“Yet.” She repeated. “It hasn’t happened for you yet. But it will.”

“Gee, I dunno, Audrey...” He began to trail off in self doubt.

“Oh, Seymour, it will! You’re still young! You’re a great guy, any woman would be lucky to be with you!” She replied while looking deep into his eyes, hoping to get the message through.

He had grown so used to Mushnik’s constant put downs, especially regarding his love life. Being told no decent woman would look twice at him was something he had accepted. However, Audrey’s words were giving him hope.

“Thank you.” His eyes brimmed with tears which were magnified by the lenses of his glasses. 

Unbeknownst to Audrey, he was already in love; unbeknownst to Seymour, someone was already in love with him.


End file.
